No voy a llorar
by Sanlina
Summary: "¿De qué sirve llorar? ¿A caso las lágrimas tienen el poder de cambiar lo ocurrido? ¿A caso son un antídoto mágico capaz de devolverme a Patamon? Claro que no… y por ello no voy a llorar, porque llorar no sirve para nada, porque yo ya no soy aquel niño…"
¿De qué sirve llorar? ¿A caso las lágrimas tienen el poder de cambiar lo ocurrido? ¿A caso son un antídoto mágico capaz de devolverme a Patamon? Claro que no… y por ello no voy a llorar, porque llorar no sirve para nada, porque yo ya no soy aquel niño…

¿Y qué hay de la venganza? Tal vez eso sí me hiciese sentir mejor… pero por muchas veces que golpease al idiota que me lo arrebató nada cambiaría, Patamon no volvería. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez está mal dicho que sea "un idiota" quién me lo arrebató, era un peón, un peón de la oscuridad al igual que lo fue Devimon. La oscuridad… la oscuridad me lo ha arrebatado por segunda vez… la oscuridad es algo que jamás dejará de existir, es algo superior a mí, es algo… es algo que me persigue. Maldita sea, ¡¿por qué a mí?! ¡¿Por qué otra vez a mí?! ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso soy yo el más débil? ¿Soy yo un estorbo para mis amigos? ¿Un estorbo para Patamon? ¿Un estorbo para mí mismo…? Tal vez sea que yo soy el problema, tal vez sea yo lo que sobra en esta burla, en esta cruel broma que es el destino…

Finalmente dejo que el peso de mis remordimientos me tire al suelo y caigo de rodillas, pero no voy a llorar.

La batalla continua, ¿qué importa? Yo ya no puedo hacer nada… ¿debería huir? No… al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué importa si me matan? Tal vez fuese lo mejor…

De repente, veo un ataque que viene directo hacia mí y yo no puedo evitar esbozar media sonrisa. Cierro los ojos a la espera de que el cruel destino realice su último atentado contra mi persona pero… pero algo de abalanza sobre mí, desplazando todo mi cuerpo hacia la derecha y llenando mi ropa de polvo.

–¿¡A caso quieres que te maten!?– grita el sujeto que ha impedido mi fallecimiento, Yamato.

Yo no contesto

–¡Takeru!– grita mientras unas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas… ¿Las suyas van a devolverme a Patamon? ¿Van a devolverle a él el chico que fui? Tampoco, ¿entonces para qué llorar? –¡Takeru!

Yo no hago nada

–¡Reacciona, Takeru, entiendo que esto te suponga un shock pero no puedes…!

–¿Entiendes?– interrumpo– ¿Qué entiendes exactamente, hermano? ¿Qué vas tú a poder entender si nunca te han arrebatado a lo que más apreciabas? Lo sé, es mi culpa, es mi culpa porque yo no sé ser un buen compañero y tú sí… ¡tal vez me merezca todo lo malo que me pase!

–Takeru…

–Déjame… es inevitable… ¿así que por qué no simplemente sentarse a esperar?

–¿Qué es inevitable?

–Ser consumido por la oscuridad, perder el alma misma por su culpa, perder las ganas de luchar… yo ya las he perdido, hermano, ya solo me queda sentarme a esperar que las agujas de mi reloj se detengan.

–¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Reacciona, Takeru!

–No necesito reaccionar, ya lo he hecho, he reaccionado ante la cruel realidad.

–Takeru…– oigo decir a una voz rota desde detrás. ¿Hikari? ¿También ella está llorando? ¿Para qué?

–Por favor, Takeru, tú no eres así, debes… debes mantener la esperanza. Ese es tu emblema, ¿recuerdas?

–Mi emblema… –murmuro mientas aparto a mi hermano de mi lado y me levanto. Acto seguido saco el emblema del bolsillo. ¿Es cosa mía u hoy está menos brillante de lo habitual?

Dirijo una ladina sonrisa a todos mis compañeros y ellos responden con una mirada repleta de incertidumbre, acto seguido tiro con fuerza el emblema al suelo… se ha roto… y yo no puedo evitar soltar una risa desquiciada.

–¿P-pero cómo?– titubea Mimi

–No puede ser, los emblemas no son tan frágiles…

–Los emblemas en condiciones normales no, pero un emblema sin lo que le da el poder… quién sabe– musita Taichi

–¿Entonces esto es el fin de la esperanza? ¿El fin de… Takeru?– pregunta Sora

Todos permanecen callados y yo les doy la espalda emprendiendo camino hacia a saber dónde, pero de repente…

–¡No! ¡Me niego!– grita la más joven de los Yagami pero yo ni me inmuto, sigo mi camino– ¡La esperanza es mantener viva la luz de nuestros corazones, Takeru! ¡Azulongmon lo dijo!

–Mi corazón ya no tiene luz– gruño

–Entonces déjame darte un poco de la mía– pronuncia y yo me detengo, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ella. Rápidamente recoge mi emblema del suelo y corre a mi lado. Yo no me muevo pero ella agarra mis manos y coloca el emblema en ellas, acto seguido cierra mis manos con las suyas y no las suelta– Déjame ayudarte, Takeru.

Yo frunzo el ceño pero, de repente… un ataque viene directamente hacia ella… se han distraído de la batalla y todo por mí culpa… Sin pensarlo ni un segundo me coloco delante de ella para evitar que el disparo la alcance e, inevitablemente, me da a mí. Caigo al suelo y, cuando me doy cuenta, unas lágrimas ya empapan mis ojos. Al final sí lo he hecho, he hecho lo que tanto me negaba a hacer, esta acción tan estúpida y débil… he llorado. ¿No era la muerte lo que yo anhelaba? ¿Entonces porque estoy llorando? ¿Por qué estoy llorando si no quería llorar ni vivir?

–Aseguraos de que Patamon renazca bien– pronuncio y cierro mis ojos. Noto cómo Hikari agita con brusquedad mi cuerpo, intentando que reaccione, pero el calor que me brinda la muerte me envuelve poco a poco y lo real se ve cada vez más distante.

–No, por favor, no puedes hacerme esto, Takeru, no puedes… sobrevive, por favor… no puedes irte, lo siento, esto es culpa mía, lo siento… debería haber recibido yo el ataque, no tú.

¿Ella culpable? Ella no es culpable, yo fui quién decidió recibir el impacto en su lugar, ella no es culpable de mis actos, ella no es culpable de lo que nos depara el cruel destino y yo jamás podría culparla pues me alegro que al menos mi vida haya servido para salvarla… ¿Eso querrá decir que yo tampoco soy el culpable de la muerte de Patamon?

Finalmente utilizó mi último aliento para responder a la muchacha:

–N-no es tu culpa… y ahora veo que tampoco es mi culpa que Patamon haya muerto… son cosas del destino, cosas que para evitarlas tendríamos que saber de antes que iban a ocurrir, pero no somos adivinos… muchas gracias por ayudarme a comprenderlo, Hikari, muchas gracias por permitirme abandonar este mundo en paz.

Ella llora desconsolada y yo sonrío levemente mientras percibo cómo el último ápice de vida desaparece de mi cuerpo, pero no me preocupa, sé que seguiré viviendo, seguiré viviendo en el corazón de mis compañeros al igual que Patamon lo hacía en el mío… Ojalá no hubiese tenido que fallecer para comprenderlo pero el destino así lo ha querido…

Gracias, Hikari….

Perdón, Yamato…

Hasta la próxima, Patamon…


End file.
